Angels, Demons & Hunters
by ElementalCharm
Summary: Sophia Is visited by Angels from above, here to retrieve something lost. Cameron has a quest for young Sophia and she has a heavy weight on her shoulders. She is sent to save the Shadowhunter world and everyone in it, the demons are closing in and time is running out, and the worlds best shadowhunter is filled with heavenly fire. {set after city of lost souls}{I don't know where .
1. Prologue

**Hello all, welcome to my first Mortal Instruments FanFic. I do hope that you like THE FIRST CHAPTER/PROLOGUE! This is certainly a different story in which I hope that you like. **

Prologue:

The lightning cracked on the sky and the thunder rumbled like a hungry stomach. The wind whistled and swept debris across the street. The sky no longer the fresh blue of summer but was a deep shade of grey, the sun was nowhere to be seen. The pavements of stone that were placed years and years ago were flooding with rain water centimetres deep. There were no tourists on the streets, no cars on the road, and no birds in the sky. There was nothing of known civilisation apart from the buildings and monuments.

I sloshed along in my tall wellingtons, trudging through the water that was slowly rising. My long rain coat floated gently on the surface of the water. I pulled down my hat and tightened my woolly scarf. The seasons had changed in a flash. Quite literally.

It had been a beautiful summers day in France, just a normal holiday touring around the country, visiting famous sites like the Arch De Triumph and the Eifel Tower. Fancy boutiques that only welcomed people with large wallets lined the streets. Restaurants streaming live sport and serving frogs legs and snails and the best chocolate milkshakes ever were scattered on the not so busy backstreets. Best of all, a magnificent cathedral, Notre Dame, was set right in the centre of it all. Tourists and artists walked around, admiring the beautiful structure with its two, tall golden towers and arches with amazing designs outlining them. A circular window was set in the centre at the front of the building, contrasting the square and rectangle shapes of the endlessly tall cathedral. There was a single thin, tall tower set at the furthest corner of the long cathedral pointing straight up at the midday blue sky.

I walked towards the Notre Damn cathedral now, wading my way through the murky floodwaters, seeking refuge. I opened the grand front doors an entered. It was truly magnificent inside. The ceiling and roof was like an upturned boat, except it was covered in a turquoise paint and skylights made of glass that let you see the outside world. The sides of the main hall were covered in balconies and spiral staircases that overlooked the rows and rows of mahogany benches. Between each isle was a navy blue carpet with intricate designs in gold spread in amazing patterns. At the front of the cathedral where the Alter lies, it looked like the front of a bright Taj Mahal or the famous Disney land castle. The columns that held up the balconies were covered in religious gold plaited pictures and tapestries.

I was in there searching for my mother; I was told that I could find her here somewhere, but not exactly where. I walked down the isle to the right and followed the blue carpet to the raised up platform at the front. All of a sudden, I fell to the ground, I had tripped on book to do with catholic religion and hymes. I started to get up, but to then drop to the ground again as I heard a door to my left open and the sound of footsteps and masculine voices. I focused on what they were saying and listened in.

"Did you see the girl come in here?" Asked one of them.

"Yes, I'm sure I saw her come through the front doors. I see she took the bait then. What did she look like?"

This time, instead of a male voice, I was met with an oddly familiar female voice. "She has long blonde hair, like her ancestors, and green eyes. She was wearing a long navy blue rain coat with red wellingtons, a bobble top woolly hat and stripy scarf. She had a jean backpack. Its in her backpack."

I knew that voice, but I just couldn't put a name or image to it. Instead, I waited for the voices to get further away so I could find my family. I heard another door click shut and assumed that the people and the girl with the familiar voice had gone, so I rose. To my surprise, when I stood up I was faced with the startled face of my travel buddy and best friend Amelia. She was dressed all in black and had… what looked like a sheath attached to her thigh, a blade glistened in the dim light.

"Oh, hi Amy. I didn't realise you would come to the Cathedral?" I said in a questioning voice, prompting here to tell me her reason for being here.

Amy rubbed the back of her neck, it was a nervous gesture I had gotten used to. "Um, I was looking for you…"

"Well, now you found me. What can I do you for?" I said in response.

"Oh, I think I left something in your backpack earlier. Can I just get it and then I'll be off?"

"Oh no that's fine," I said whilst shimmying the backpack off my shoulder. Amy made a sound of protest, but I just said, "I'll get it for you."

I unzipped my bag and shuffled around inside, moving away brochures and free milkshake coupons. There, I found it! I pulled out an old and aged brown leather book with a golden inscription on the front I couldn't read. "Is this it-"

"I'll take that!" said a voice from behind me, and not too surprisingly one of the male voices from earlier. He snatched the book from my hands and I felt another set of strong arms wrap around my shoulders, holding me in place.

"What! Amy! What's going on-" I shouted, but was cut off when someone placed their hand over my mouth.

"This," said the man who had taken the book from me. He had grey hair and wore wiry glasses. He spoke with a strange accent I hadn't heard before, certainly not French. "Is the Book Of Enoch. I have no idea why it was in your possession, it is only meant to be kept in places where it is safe from the evil of this world, and that's definitely not with a measly seventeen year old!"

"I'm nineteen actually!" I tried to say, but my speech was muffled because of the hand covering my mouth.

"I don't care! Anyway, why did you have The Book Of Enoch? Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know why-" I tried again to say, but failed.

"Remove your hand, Cameron." Said the man who I now suspected was in charge. The hand fell away from my face but the others stayed holding me down.

"I said, I don't know why I have this… this _Book Of Enoch. _I found it after my friend here Amelia had told me she'd left something in my backpack."

The man gestured for Amy to follow him, they walked a short distance away, but not that far that I couldn't hear.

"What is it, master Gabriel?" I heard Amelia say in a hushed voice.

"I told you that her wings would come in time! That we shouldn't push her to remember! Especially not give her this book!"

"I didn't purposely let her see it! She was just meant to keep it in her backpack for today and I was going to take it out later!"

"Oh fine, but no exceptions next time." They finished talking in quiet voices and walked back to where Cameron was holding me hostage.

"Look, Sophia, you haven't done anything wrong. Cameron, take her to her mother, sort them…out." He finished

"What were you on about, wings? And how do you know my name?" I asked. I had caught Gabriel off guard; he shared a look with Amelia.

"That is something I cannot tell you right now. Sometime in the future maybe. When the time is right. If we meet again, which I'm sure we will, I'll tell you. But for now, I cant."

I started to protest but Cameron started walking away, dragging me along with him. He opened a door to a small room on the front right of the grand hall and led us both in, closing the door behind us.

"Where's my mother?"

"She is not in here." He replied. Before I could say another he put two fingers to the centre of my head and immediately my eyes shut. The last thing I heard was an odd whooshing, flapping sound, and the soft words, "We'll meet again Sophia…"

I woke up and sat up straight in the familiar bed of my hotel room. I felt a presence by the window and warm air flying through, and oddly, the smell and taste of rain. I turned towards the tall, floor to ceiling window and saw that the sun was shining high in a bright blue sky and birds were singing in the tall trees. But that wasn't what caught my eye, on the left pane of the open window stood a tall, dark haired, green-eyed teenage boy. But the weirdest thing was that there were enormously spectacular silver wings sprouting out of his shoulder blades, slowly spreading and stretching out. I didn't believe what I saw, so I closed my eyes, counted to three, and opened them again. The curtains on the window were flying around in a sudden blast of wind. There was no one by the window. All I could come up with in my mind were three things.

Cameron.

Wings.

Angels in Notre Dame.

**A/N: I need to know what you think, should I carry this story on? **

**Thank you for reading, next chapter is in your hands, if you choose I should upload! :)**

**P.S: I have a Divergent story also, and I suppose its also different :) ****_The Bravest at_********_Heart, Chek it out if you want :)_**

~Pom


	2. Chapter 1: Chocolat

**I'm sorry that this is only an insy-winsy teeny-weeny short chapter, one would I suppose call a filler chapter... Anyway! I'd like to sincerely thank my first reviewer, 64HerondaleCake, for your kind words and the time you took to write the review. I'm honoured and it really put a gigantic smile on my face when I looked at my computer and found the review. Thank you :) Enjoy...**

Chapter 1: Chocolat

I walked and walked. Trying to get what I had seen and heard out of my mind. I pinched my arm a couple of times, trying to wake myself up from this… dream? I don't know what to do. After Cameron the real or not real possible angel had left my hotel room, I had searched it thoroughly, looking for my lost family, to then find a note on my mother's dresser saying that she was going to get some air and went on a walk around town. She'd be back by noon.

I found my way to a small café along the side of the river. I took a quick look at the menu to see if they had what I wanted and went to the bar to order.

"_Bonjour monsieur. Puis-je s'il vous plaît avoir un servir de crêpes au chocolat et un milk-shake au chocolat, merci._" I asked the old French man behind the bar, in the French my mother had taught me.

"_Certainemen,crêpes et un milk-shake de chocolat sur le chemin. Ce sera € 18." _He said in reply. Confirming that my chocolate pancakes and chocolate milkshake were on their way, and I was to pay him 18 euros. I paid him twenty euros and insisted he keep the change, thanking him kindly.

_"__Merci, madame. Merci." _He said gratefully.

I went to find a table on the riverside and enjoyed the blissful view. The birds still flew in the sky, and the earlier presence of the storm was nowhere to be seen. A waiter with a tray balanced easily on her arm walked to my table and placed my hot and tasty order on the table along with my milkshake. She then handed me a note and said in a French accent; "The man on table over there sent this." I thanked her and opened the note, which read;

_Sophia, _

_I said we would meet again. I know it is very soon but look up, I'm sat in front of you and need to chat._

_C._

My head shot up and I came face to face with a smirking, real-life-not-fake Cameron.

"Ah, Sophia. I see you've ordered my favourit." He said, sipping at my chocolate milkshake.

"Hey! That's my favourite! Now get off." I snatched the partly drained sundae glass out of his hands with annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Look, my boss sent me to talk to you. He wants you to do him a favour."

"Why would I do him a favour?" I said without concern.

"Because the shadowhunter world is in need of help. And you are the one for the job, apparently."

"What do you mean, shadowhunter world? Are you kidding? If it's a joke its not very funny." I said bluntly. I truly didn't know what he meant by_shadowhunter world._

"Shadowhunters are sort of a race that fight and kill demons to save the mundane world, humans. They dress in full black and carry seraph blades crafted of special stone to draw runes of healing and strength on themselves. They have un-earthly skills in stealth and fighting, they can track a demon with the use of a special machine invented years ago. Civilisation can't last without them, their kinda the keepers of the earth, but wars have happened, and the demons have become more and more. They can enter through portals more easily than ever before. And then suddenly, the best shadowhunter in the world is engulfed in heavenly fire and can't touch anything without reducing it to ashes." All of that said on a single breath.

"Wow." I said, more than slightly baffled and confused. "How did you make that story up?" I said with a laugh. Cameron placed a hand over his eyes and let out an annoyed and impatient sigh.

"This is real. The story is real. It isn't even a story, its real."

Woah. I was shocked. I had simply thought he was lying and making it up to wind me up the wrong way. Suddenly it made sense. The dark clothes she wore… the sheath.

"Was Amy a shadowhunter?" I asked warily. He seemed to light up when he realised what I meant.

"Yes. And she is one currently. So do you believe me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Cameron, I do believe you." I said with a smile.

I ate my crepes and slurped my delicious chocolate milkshake whilst Cameron explained more to me about Shadowhunters. He told me about the Shadowhunter Codex; it was a book based on the history of shadowhunters and how they came to begin. He told me about the institutes in every city and about the hidden land of Idris.

"Ok, enough of the stories. Whats the favour?" I asked.

"Well," He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "It isn't exactly a favour , more like a mission, a quest. He wants you to fly to New York-"

"New York!" I exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Yes, New York, let me finish. He wants you to go to the Lightwood institute, learn some shadowhunter skills and traits. You will be forced to secrecy though. You are sort of acting as a spy, an undercover agent on a mission to save the institute and its inhabitants. Also find a way to cure the boy filled with the wrath of heavenly fire… and then ultimately save the shadowhunter race." He said the last part under his breath, I didn't understand what he said, so I urged him to repeat.

"Uh, save the shadowhunter race?" He squeeked, nervous.

I felt the blood rush from my face and sink to my toes. "Yikes. That's A LOT of people…" Cameron had an apologetic look on his face paired with a small smile of encouragement. "Why me?" I bearly whispered.

Cameron took both my small hands in his own and said, "Because we _need_ you, Sophia Carstairs. You're the only one who can help, and at the moment I cannot tell you why, but I am telling you now; we need you."

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I will bring more to you soon, if you want it...**

**Please check out my other fanfic; The Bravest At Heart, I will try and update that ASAP. Merci! (By the way, I'm not French, I'm English, I just know some French lol)**

**~Pom (nickname)**


End file.
